Welcome home Harry
by maxibon89
Summary: Harry left four years ago to embark upon his Auror training, in that four years Hermione has not seen him once, her only form of communication is through a phone, begging the question... Can someone really fall in love with someone over the phone?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Hermione's laughter echoed throughout her apartment. Harry had been gone for four years now. He left due to his obligations and to undertake training to become an Auror. Ron had visited Harry once or twice over the years unlike Hermione, she was so busy with her healing classes and exams, and therefore resorted to any measure she saw possible to still be in contact with Harry. She had bought herself a home phone and instructed Harry to by a mobile phone. So every night at around eight thirty, she would hear her phone ring, and within three rings she picked up the headset to hear the smoothing voice that belonged to Harry Potter.

Hermione was curling her long curls while listening to Harry joke about his Auror friend Jake and how hopeless he really was when it came to women. Their conversations lasted for hours; Hermione even lost a few room mates due to the noise she would produce when on the phone to her best friend. They had talked about loves, relationships, their lives, work and just generally keeping up with each other's lives in the best way that they could. Hermione had not seen a photo of Harry in years, nor Harry, both were completely oblivious to how the other had matured and changed physically yet mentally Hermione was still was a persistent know-it-all and Harry wanted nothing but a normal life.

The constant phone calls between Harry and Hermione first went unnoticed, until Lavender, Hermione's best friend noticed a change in Hermione. Hermione soon began to include Harry in whatever conversation they were having, speaking of him as if she had been through it with him, by his side like the old days. Any man that Hermione dated was soon bombarded with Harry stories, so much so that they practically all gave up, as who could compete with Harry Potter. Harry was also dateless, of course he had been through a few ladies in the last four years but a relationship was off the cards due to the amount of travelling Harry did, Berlin, to Australia to the U.S, Harry had seen the world.

Hermione glanced up at her kitchen clock, it was two in the morning and she had work early. She sighed into the phone.

"Time to go?" Harry asked, sighing back.

"Harry its 2am here, I have work in the morning, I hate to go but I must" Hermione replied, sinking into her kitchen stool chair.

Harry looked at the clock in his hotel room, it wasn't late for him, in fact it was still daylight, he always hated saying goodbye to Hermione, however he knew that with each goodbye a new day would dawn and he'd be back chatting away to his best friend once again.

"Well, same time tomorrow night Hermione?" Harry asked excitedly.

A smirk was plastered across Hermione's face, "Of course, how will I survive"

Both said their goodbyes and after a battle over who would hang up first, Hermione ended the escapade ending the call. Hermione sat there staring at her phone; she sighed and slowly got up and made her way to bed, when she heard her phone ring. She ran back to the phone and picked it up, panting. Harry sat on the other end of the phone, lying on his king size hotel room bed; he smiled when he heard a rushed 'hello' from Hermione.

'Hello?" Hermione panted.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Hermione don't you have a cordless in your bedroom?"

Hermione frowned, "Yes… and why do you ask Harry?"

"Well you're going to sleep, I'm wide awake, and can we keep talking till you nod off?" Harry asked, not knowing the response he would get from such a question.

Hermione's face yet again had a smirk plastered across it. 'I suppose so, just give me a second to change, ring me back and I'll pick up in my room." Before she could finish her sentence Harry had already hung up. And Hermione ran across her apartment, frantically turning off every light, making sure doors were locked, and finally tossing an old shirt of Harry's from their Hogwarts days on, in a speed that was not known to man kind yet.

She heard the ring, and dived for her bedroom phone.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look like a ferret" Ron commented when he walked past her on her way into St Mungo's hospital, Hermione groaned and barely lifted her head and responded with a nod. Her hair was as high as the Eiffel tower, and as fizzy as well it looked like a ferret had made a home on her head. Ron shook his head and continued through the exit of the hospital. Hermione had been up till well about an hour ago, Harry had kept her awake with jokes and intriguing stories and whenever she looked at the clock and thought that she should hang up, Harry's smoothing voice whispered through the phone asking if she was still awake.

After a powernap and a rather overly strong coffee, Hermione fixed her hair and continued on with her days work, she clocked off at four thirty and made her way to the usual Wednesday night gathering she had with all her friends. Ginny and her partner Neville, Ron and his girlfriend Lavender and finally Hermione all hunched over a very small table, chatting away, drinking butter beers and catching up on a weeks event.

Ron commented on how much better Hermione's hair now looked, referring it to sex hair, and therefore getting all the girls interested into why Hermione's hair was fizzier than usual.

"Who is he and when are we meeting him Granger" Ginny spat.

"Yes, must be special keeping you up to all early hours of the morning" Lavender butted in.

Hermione shook her head and held up her hand to dismiss the accusations. "It was just Harry" she replied.

"What Harry? Phone sex, never would have guessed" Ginny pondered, Hermione shot her an angry look, and chucked some peanuts at her head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Gin, we were just talking, you know how we have our usual talks….." Hermione went on.

Lavender groaned, 'Not this again, we know you and Harry talk every night, blah blah blah blah blah" Lavender whinged. Hermione's best friend was clearly over hearing about Harry.

Hermione shot an angry look in Lavender's direction as well. "What are we supposed to do? He is so far away, and he's the only one who gets me out of all you bunch" Hermione continued.

They all groaned, and continued to sip on their butter beers until Hermione retreated saying how tired she was, a lie all her friends knew she was telling, as she had told them so many time about what time Harry and her chat commenced at that, they were over her early departures by now. However, they knew something that Hermione did not. Harry had before his chat with Hermione last night informed Ron of his arrival, and to keep it a secret to Hermione, so following Hermione's departure Ron divulged where and when they would meet to welcome Harry home, and watch Hermione have the shock of her life.

Hermione had been waiting for her phone to ring for over half an hour now, this wasn't like Harry, he was always on time. Then she heard the door bell ring, she got up and answered the door to see Ron standing in her apartment hallway.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled. Ron hardly ever visited her without Lavender; ever since Hermione and Ron ended it Lavender had always been secretly suspicious about them. Ron smiled.

"Sleeping huh?" He joked, "Nah I have a message for Harry"

Hermione gave him a suspicious look, "And what is this message?" She said welcoming him in with her hand, however he refused.

"I'm only here for a bit to inform you that you will not receive a phone call from Harry tonight, as he is currently on a plane heading for London" Ron announced.

Hermione sighed, "Another mission, the poor guy never catches a break…" Hermione paused. "London?"

Ron nodded. Hermione jumped up and down as if she'd won the lottery, millions of questions were blurted out at Ron, why didn't he tell her, when is he due, for how long etc… Ron started to get scared.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Calm down, you don't need to know anything just be at my house at seven thirty tomorrow night" Ron reassured her. And with one half smile Ron apparated from Hermione's apartment hallway.

Hermione stood at her doorway in shock. She had spoken to Harry about what it'd be like when he returned, if he ever returned, they had made up so many stories on what they'd plan to do together and with all the gang, its just Hermione didn't think it'd be this soon. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down, "Come on Granger" She spoke to herself, "Calm down".

And with that, she opened her and eyes and decided she would get that early night that she had told her friends she was having. Hermione lay in bed staring at her ceiling, in pitch darkness and before she nodded off to sleep, she opened her eyes, and realised, all those phone calls, all those chats, had she fallen for her best friend over the phone, as he was the closest thing she ever had to a relationship. She shook her head, "Impossible" She muttered, before she fell asleep.

Hermione's eye's darted open, her alarm had fallen off the bedside table again, and she quickly threw off her blankets and stepped into her slippers to retrieve her walking and very loud alarm that was now waddling to her bedroom door on noise vibrations alone.

Hermione, quickly got ready for work, had her usual morning breakfast, and ran out the door, somehow even with waking up so much earlier than she was supposed to she was always late out the door. She ran into St. Mungo's hospital to pass Neville, who was shuffling in with a plant of some kind, clearly the hospital had called on his expertise with herbology. "Hi Hermione" Neville yelled, Hermione stopped and spoke briefly to Neville.

"Hi Neville, another call from the hospital, they should just give you an office in here" Hermione laughed.

Neville smiled. "Yes its driving Gin mad, with the early morning calls, oh you excited about Harry's arrival, he's been planning it for weeks" Neville chuckled.

Hermione squinted her eyes. For weeks? She thought. They all knew, expect her? "For weeks, huh, but yes I am how many people are coming?" She asked, wondering if it was just her close friends.

"Oh everyone, Ron practically had to take a day off work to organise it, Lavender had a few miles of owls she has to send out these past few weeks, so hopefully it'll be a good night" Neville smile.

Hermione smiled back, "Yes Neville, ah well better get into work, see you tonight" And she kissed Neville on the cheek and made her way into St. Mungo's hospital.

The day felt like it lasted forever, Hermione was busily healing everything from loss of bones to too many bones. Wizards and Witches always knew how to get themselves into a pickle. However busy the day was however, Harry was at the back of her mind, what would she wear tonight, it was the first time in four years since they'd seen each other, and Ron's visits over the years resulted in no pictures being taken or brought back, what did he look like; did he still smell the same? Hermione was turning herself mental with so many questions, "Relax" she reassured herself, "All will be answered tonight".

Five o'clock hit and Hermione clocked out. Once home she frantically ran around organising what she would wear tonight, she had to look good, she had to look like she had changed, it had been four years if Harry was to come home and see the same old Hermione nothing would change, she had to dress to impress.

At quarter past seven Hermione stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. Her clothes scattered across her bedroom, her half eaten dinner lying on her bedside table, all her shoes laid across her bed, she smiled. Hermione wore tight black legged jeans, showing her trim physic, a black and white top slid down her body frame in all the right places showing off her toned arms. She had charmed her skin into a light tan, and whitened her teeth to a crystal clear finish. Her hair was tamed, straightened and long, she had tied it into a sleek pony tail, she reeked sophistication she looked amazing.

Hermione grabbed her clutch hand bag and gazed around her room. Her apartment looked terrible, this was not like her, everything was usually in order, she would always finish her dinner and well she never dressed like this. Hermione swished her wand before she closed her door so that all her shoes, clothes and her dinner would all reside in the places that they should. She closed her eyes and apparated to Lavender and Ron's house, she could hear the noise inside and with one deep breathe she knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A man with a goofy hair cut opened, "Hermione?" he asked, and clearly he was a little drunk. This definitely wasn't Harry. Hermione thought.

"Hermione? It's Seamus, wow you've changed" Seamus added looking at her up and down. Hermione smiled; perfect her outfit was going to attract the wrong people. Hermione pushed past the drunken Seamus and looked aimlessly around the crowd, searching for Ginny, Neville, Ron or Lavender. It was hopeless until screaming Lavender ran towards her.

"Hermione you look amazing, come come, the bathroom, all us girls are in there" Lavender persisted. She directed Hermione through the crowd into a small bathroom at the end of her hallway. Ginny, Luna and a new girl Hermione did not recognise stood around in the bathroom, sipping cocktails and fixing their hair. "Hermione's here girls!" Lavender announced and they all ran to her screaming.

"We've been waiting all night for you girl" Ginny danced, "This is Honey, she's a friend of mine from work" Ginny introduced Hermione to Honey and they both kissed one another on the cheek. "Harry is here" Ginny yelled, "He's out back with Ron, Neville and that" She went on. Hermione smiled, why was she waiting in here when her best friend she hadn't seen for four years was out there?

Lavender grabbed Hermione around the neck, "Are you ready?" She asked, knowing all to well that Hermione wasn't just nervous to see Harry again but that she was nervous because something had changed in her best friend in the last few months, something that involved Harry. Hermione looked at Lavender.

"I've been waiting four years of course I'm ready, do I look alright?" Hermione asked searching for compliments.

Ginny smirked, "Who cares Harry's seen you at your worst" She chuckled.

"Hermione you look stunning" said Honey over the half drunk Ginny.

Lavender shook her head. "Hermione you look to die for, now let's go make a big impression huh?" Hermione smiled and both girls headed out the bathroom door to the back patio.

Hermione searched the backyard, where was he, what did he look like? She asked herself until Lavender directed her to a tall man endowed with muscle and smelling as sweet as pie, his dark musk smell filled Hermione's body up with a warm, safe feeling, he was much taller and musclier. She thought, Lavender tapped the man on the shoulder, and for the first time in four years, Hermione and Harry came face to face. "Harry!" Lavender yelled.

Harry swung round, to find Hermione standing smiling at him, she looked beautiful, trim and sexy, her black and white top showed Harry things that a guy best friend shouldn't notice. Once Harry took her in, he smiled.

"Hermione Granger" His voice was much deeper in person than on the phone. Hermione pushed forward to kiss him on the cheek, he was so handsome, his green eyes had gotten deeper, and his hair was no longer untamed, he had looked like all his past girlfriends had spoken about in those magazines, he was perfect.

"Harry Potter", Hermione smiled pulling back from the kiss. They hugged; a rather long hug and Harry had to pull himself away from the deep scent of lollies that oozed from Hermione.

They stared at one another, not noticing the stares they were getting from onlookers, especially from Lavender; Hermione looked down at her feet and then back up at Harry to find he had not broken his gaze. She was so different to him, so intriguing, the phone calls over the years brought them so close at an emotional level, but the feelings that were bubbling in Harry at this moment, were nothing he had felt in a long time. Harry broke the gaze and whispered into Hermione's ear. "You look beautiful" was all he could muster.

Hermione smiled in his ear, "Thank you" she replied with a voice that sounded as if it was gasping for air. The two were engrossed in each other, taking in the four years that they're eyes had missed, until Ron interpreted with a pat on the shoulder and Ginny interjected with a shriek.

Hermione and Harry both looked over at Ginny, who was hobbling towards them with her friend Honey strolling beside. Ginny had fallen over and Harry and Neville had ran to help her up. Ginny kissed Neville and then introduced Honey to Harry, and then Hermione saw it, the wink Ginny gave Honey, and knew that Ginny was looking to set Honey up with Harry. Harry said Hi and Honey lent forward and whispered something into Harry's ear that definitely got his attention as he pulled back in disbelief. Honey was attractive, she had a trim figure, long blonde hair and the bluest eyes, and she was tall lean and had the largest boobs Hermione had ever seen. Hermione felt a turn in her stomach, thinking about another women being interested in Harry and felt her heart sink. Lavender noticed this, and stood beside her best friend.

The night drew on, and with every chance Harry got he peered over at Hermione, they had somehow separated, and she was being drowned with compliments and date offers from many of Ron's work mates, Lavender had left to fetch the food and Ginny was in the toilet throwing up with Neville by her side. Ron was joking with his brothers, and Honey was always seen close to Harry, trying her best to grab his attention. Lavender arrived from the kitchen with boxes and boxes of pizzas, Ron ran to help, they set the pizzas across the table, and drinks soon arrived, where everyone grabbed one. Ron silenced the room with a tap of his glass, and everyone turned their attention to Ron who stood next to Harry.

"Now everyone, as you all know…" he announced, Seamus screamed, and Ron shot him an angry look. "Seamus man, get yourself together" Everyone all laughed.

"Now as you all know, Harry Potter has returned, and on behalf of everyone here I want to welcome him home and plead for him to stay as London is nothing without him!" Ron yelled. Everyone cheered. "Now Harry its time for you?" Harry cleared his throat and looked over at Hermione, who stood in the middle of the crowd beaming radiance. He smiled.

"Well first of all, thank you Ron and Lavender for organising all of this" Harry began to clap as everyone followed. "And yes thank you for a great welcome home, how long I stay here depends on a few things, however, I intend to make my stay as memorable as possible" Harry lifted his glass and all followed. "Now drink up and let's have a great night!" He finished off, as everyone went back to their conversations.

Hermione stood in the middle of three of Ron's work friends, she sighed, and tried to look around the house to find Harry, but he was no where in sight, until she saw a tall black haired man walking through the crowd in her direction. Hermione gasped and quickly fixed herself up, before Harry stood in front of her with a half smile. Hermione smiled back.

"You're a hard woman to locate Ms. Granger, boys may I steal Hermione away from you" Harry asked, as Ron's work friends drew back. Hermione could feel Harry's hand on her back, as he directed her to a quite corner in the lounge.

"You look different Hermione, why is it the only person I want to talk to is the longest distance away from me?"

Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione's hairs on her back stood.

Hermione took a breath, "You're a popular man Mr. Potter, I'd hate to steal you away from your fans" She spoke slyly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you not one of my fans?" He asked.

"Your biggest" Hermione quickly interjected. Harry's eyes opened further to reveal its glossy green eyes. Hermione's heart leaped, why was she feeling so sweaty, so careful, she felt like she was on a date, she felt weak at the knees every time Harry's eyes locked with hers. Harry stared into her, and she felt as if he was reading her. She wondered if he could feel the tension between them, if he could read her mind like he once could, if he could tell that he was the reason why there was butterflies in her stomach. Harry lifted his hand to push a hair from Hermione's face, and the touch on his fingers on her soft skin sent shivers down his spin. Why did he feel so nervous, why was this conversation so hard. He would easily speak to Hermione every night on the phone, but yet, in person, and the way she now looked, the way she was making him feel was agony, he wanted nothing more than to find everyway possible way to touch her, to feel that shiver go down his spine over and over again. Harry and Hermione were both deep in thought and still staring at one another. They're eyes were locked and the body language that they were giving off was of extreme sexual tension. Hermione broke the moment; she noticed the time frame in which the two had been in this position.

"Well, we'd better get back to the party" She noted. Harry's eyes sunk. Hermione went to walk away, when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, Hermione spun around.

"Are you coming?" She smiled, and Harry followed her back into the centre of the party. They had somehow separated again, both at different sides of the room, and each moment they found they would glance over at each other, careful not to catch the others eye. Harry was being bombarded with Lavender's work mates and none other than Honey, while Hermione was chatting to Ron, Lavender and Neville. Lavender noticed the exchanges between Harry and Hermione. "Distracted much?" She asked her best friend. Hermione broke her glance at Harry and smile awkwardly at Lavender.

"Can we talk?" she asked her best friend, and Lavender pulled her away from the boys past Harry, whose gaze was fixed on a moving Hermione. Hermione looked up at Harry as she passed him and found him looking back.

"Hi Harry" She smiled, Harry smirked, "Hi Hermione" they passed each other and Harry's gaze followed Hermione and Lavender into the bathroom, only to be met by Hermione again before Lavender closed the door.

"Spill Hermione" Lavender pleaded as she leaned against the bathroom bench.

Hermione sighed she walked aimlessly around the bathroom, searching for how she was going to admit that she might have feelings for Harry. Lavender started to tap her feet, and interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Well, as you know, Harry and I have been talking every night, for a while now, and at first I thought it to be a friendly thing Lav, but tonight, seeing him, talking to him, seeing how he's changed, I cant explain it but I think I might be falling for him" Hermione blurted out. Lavender just smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked. Lavender sighed,

"Saw this coming, god, saw it on both sides, Harry can't stop staring at you and you well might as well announce how much you're hung up on him, because I know you have been for a few months now Herm" Lavender teased.

Hermione slumped to the bathroom floor. "Great what do I do now?" she asked. Lavender was beaming; never had Hermione Granger ever asked her for advice, let alone what to do. She was the know-it-all the one everyone would come to for answers, but no book could help the pickle Hermione was in.

Lavender sunk down to her friend's level. "I'd do something Harry wouldn't expect" Lavender went on. Hermione looked up searching for a solution. "I'd play hard to get, god Hermione you're making it so easy for him, making it so obvious too, he hasn't seen you for four years, so make him work for those four years he's missed that he could have made a move" Lavender concluded. She had a point, Harry didn't exactly know what to expect, he hadn't been in her life for more than four years, he'd heard stories but not lived them like Ron, Lavender, Neville and Ginny had, she nodded her head.

"You know I am no good at these dating games, but I will try" Hermione declared. The girls both shared a hug and made their way back out into the party only to run into Harry at the bathroom door.

Hermione stepped back. "Harry? What are you…?" Harry cut her off.

"I saw you both go into the bathroom, and just wondered if everything was okay?" Harry asked worried. Hermione sighed, everything wasn't okay, she had fallen for her best friend, she was jealous of all those girls surrounding him. Lavender butted in.

"Harry a lot has changed my friend, girls need their chats" Lavender beamed, She turned to Hermione and smiled. "Now Hermione, there is a guy I just want you to meet, his name is Dillon and he's to die for, works with Ron and is currently single" Lavender announced, Hermione caught onto what she was doing and strutted past Harry with Lavender's hand in hers. Harry watched on as the girls made their way over to an attractive man with blonde hair, he began to feel a bubbling sensation erupt in his belly; no way he couldn't be jealous, could he?

Harry was sulking all night; unbeknownst to him he was given off rather intimidating body language. His arms were crossed revealing his large muscles, he was slouched against the wall, and had perfect view of Hermione giggling and flirting with a man he really didn't like. Ron walked over.

"Mate, you're going to scare away all your guests with that look on you face, what's wrong? Was it the pizza, because I told Lavender not to get them from Mario's, and to get them from Pizzeria, but she insisted the cost the cost she said Ronald…." Ron jabbered on, he was beginning to frustrate Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and held onto Ron shoulders with both arms.

"Ron it isn't the pizza! It's that!" Harry pointed over to Hermione and Dillon. Ron's eyebrows rose. Ron looked over at Dillon holding Hermione's waist, whispering in too close for Harry's comfort.

"Dillon?" Ron spoke. Harry nodded very quickly. "Don't worry about Dillon, he's like that with everyone, thinks he's gods gift to woman, charming guy, nearly lost Lavender to him I think, but somehow she saw through his fake exterior" Ron was obviously reliving moments of sadness, when Harry stared down at his best friend.

"So he's a charmer, and a good one at that. I don't understand Ron, I talk to Hermione on the phone every night, we shared intimate details, she's bubbly, sweet everything she's always been, then I come home thinking maybe all those talks could amount to something, wondering what she looks like, and she blows me away, now it seems like what I thought might have been there isn't, she's too busy with the Dillon's of the world" Harry sighed, his previous intimidating stance soon loosened and revealed to Ron what everyone had been wondering for months, Harry Potter was into Hermione Granger.

Ron patted his left shoulder. "Now Now, you're Harry Potter, Hermione knows you better than that git, come on, what did they do at Auror camp, crush you're soul and spirit?" Ron asked jokingly. Harry smiled.

"You're right, I can't just expect everything to fall into place, you got to work at things, thanks Ron" Ron watched on as Harry made his way over the Hermione. Hermione felt his presence, and was thinking to herself "about time" Dillon stopped his chit chat and faced Harry.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter, gosh, been at this party for over an hour now and still haven't met you, I blame this on Ms. Granger, she's been distracting me" Dillon, peered at Hermione, and Hermione blushed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well hate to spoil you're fun but you can go do all the things you came here to do, as I will take Ms. Granger off your hands" Harry insisted. Dillon crossed his eyebrows.

"Sure" Dillon said hesitating. "Well Hermione you look like you're in perfectly good company, I best go say hi to Ron" And Dillon was gone within a flash. Hermione and Harry stood there, silent.

This was not how Harry wanted it to be. He wanted a cool calm collective approach, secretly sneaking Hermione away from under Dillon's nose; however Harry was so frustrated with the guy that he had to get rid of him, and seeing Hermione's reactions to him caused the bubbles of jealousy in his stomach to erupt.

Hermione knew why Harry had come over, and thank god he did, Dillon was just like Lavender said, insufferable, good for making your man make a move, but if you were alone with him for more than ten minutes you'd sure as hell want to strangle him, his lame jokes, and cheesy lines were worse that Hermione's uncle Geoff's jokes and that was saying something. Harry had saved her, and now she didn't know that if the new playing hard to get Hermione should speak first, or wait for Harry. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Harry's sigh, she looked over.

"Hmmm that didn't work out how I had planned" Harry announced his head facing the floor, his shoulders hunched, his facial expressions of disappointment.

"And what was you're plan Harry?" Hermione asked calmly. Harry looked at her.

"Ron told me what a git he was, so I'd thought I'd save you, but now I feel like the git for taking him away, that's if you were having a good time with him" Harry asked, was this a response or a question he had asked, either way he wanted to decipher how Hermione was feeling.

Hermione let out a small smile. "He was a little bit of a git, so thank you for saving me" She gave in; Harry looked so lost and down heartened.

"Thank god, everything's changed around here, I guess that's what you'd expect being away for four years" Harry sighed.

Hermione tossed her hair back, "Nothing's changed Harry, we've just grown up, we've all got jobs, Ron and Lavender are practically married, you're going to be a world famous auror, even though you're already world famous, I'm a healer, so I can heal you when you get hurt, Ginny is now allowed to drink alcohol and she really likes it, and Neville the poor guy has to make up a new herbology remedy every Sunday morning to cure Ginny's craziness" Hermione went on, Harry stared at her lips, her glossed lips, he watched them as they moved, however, when he realised Hermione had stopped talking he snapped himself out of his trance and nodded. Hermione smiled.

Hermione for the next few hours explained everything about everyone, what had happened, how they had changed. And Harry listened as hard as he could without getting distracted from her changed appearance. The night drew on, and slowly people started to depart, Hermione was getting tired, and Harry too, jet lag was a bitch.

Soon Ron, Lavender, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Honey and Neville were left, they all began to clean up and say their goodbye's, Ginny, Honey and Neville were the first to go, then Hermione started to yawn and thanked Lavender and Ron for a wonderful evening, Harry offered to walk her to the porch of Ron's house so she could apparate.

"So where are you staying?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Here for tonight, then I'm going to find some place to bunk down, as I don't know how long I'll be here" Harry explained.

They stood in the cold London air outside Ron and Lavender's house. "Well" Hermione breathed.

"Well" Harry responded. They both began to speak to one another at the same time and then they giggled.

"You first" Hermione said.

"No ladies first" Harry smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, okay, I had a good night Harry, I'm glad you're back, however I don't know what I'll be doing at eight thirty every night from now on." Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes, I think this mobile will enjoy the break, but I'm here in person you can always speak to me, and I can actually see you this time instead of imagining what you look like" Harry spoke.

"True, well I'll let you get to sleep, goodnight Harry" And Hermione leant forward to kiss him on the cheek, at the same time Harry did, and it was rather awkward.

"Oops" Hermione giggled, "Well goodnight" And with that a pop erupted and Harry was no longer standing with Hermione outside Ron and Lavender's house. Harry let out a great breath of relief and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT MORNING:

Hermione awoke from the best sleep that she'd had in a while. It was Friday, the last day of the week, and last day of work and that meant a weekend was in store, a weekend with Harry at home. Hermione ran around her apartment darting from one end to the other quickly getting ready, she took a bite of some wholegrain toast and within seconds the door slammed shut and she was at St. Mungo's. Hermione hurriedly ran through the entrance, and sat comfortably down at her desk. She was breathless, and reminded herself that she should start to wake up earlier or even not get so distracted in the morning so she could walk through the entrance doors rather than run.

Lunch time had come and Hermione had no time to go and get something from the cafeteria, so instead she was subjected to her dodgy sandwiches, which always seemed to be soggy. She had so much paperwork to do, and informed her secretary that there would be no meetings today she had to do paperwork. Hermione began to spread the paperwork across her desk when a knock came at the door.

She straightened up and wondered who in hells bells did Sandra let in when she said no visitors. Then she heard his voice.

"Hermione! It's Harry can I come in" He yelled behind the door.

Hermione's face turned to shock, she grabbed the nearest window that exhibited any bit of reflection and began to fix herself up, flatten her hair, and apply make up. Once finished Hermione yelled back.

"Oh Harry, I'm rather busy, I have so much paperwork, its going to cut through my lunch hour, can we catch up after work" She could hear Harry sigh behind the door.

"I've got lunch!" He yelled, clearly he wasn't giving up, and Hermione stared down at her soggy sandwich that was soon to be thrown out and opened the door for Harry.

Harry laughed, "So I'm gone for four years, you won't see me, and then I mention lunch and then you open the door" Harry chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes and welcomed Harry in telling him to excuse the mess. She was right, it was messy. Paperwork across the desk, books everywhere, Hermione clearly no longer prided herself on organisation anymore Harry thought.

"Wow" Harry said, "Looks like a bombs hit" he laughed. Hermione opened all the food basket's Harry had brought, Chinese and wine, what a weird ensemble, as she placed them over her desk full of paperwork.

"So how did you know when my lunch hour was?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled proud of himself.

"Called up Sandra, lovely lady, she told me how busy you were, and I thought she needs a good lunch, and maybe some help?" Harry asked hoping he wouldn't get yelled at.

Hermione shoved Chinese down her throat, dying for any energy; she just nodded as noodles stuck out her mouth. Harry laughed, "I should have brought more?" as he reached for some for himself.

Harry poured some red wine for both Hermione and him, and they sat back taking in each other eating.

"This is weird" Hermione spoke threw her mouthfuls. Harry looked puzzled.

"I haven't had lunch with you in four years, and well now you're bringing me Chinese and well red wine, at two in the afternoon, to my work, my office, when I should be doing paperwork" Hermione went on.

Harry dismissed this weirdness with a shake of his hand, "No no, it's not weird just long overdue" Harry reassured her.

Hermione smiled. She really had to get started on this paperwork. Harry noticed her thoughts wondering and watched Hermione's eyes looking at all her work. "Need some help?" he asked.

Hermione looked up, "If you don't mind", Harry smiled, and brought his chair round to her side. They began ciphering through Hermione's mountains of paperwork, while eating their fried rice. Harry was rather quick at it all, and Hermione was impressed.

Harry looked up at Hermione, while she was going through her work, she looked so cute all stressed. Her hair was getting fizzier by the moment and Harry could see her eyes dart from one side of the paper to the other speed reading every detail. Hermione noticed Harry stop his work and looked up to meet his eyes.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter?" She asked flirtatiously. Harry didn't break his stare.

They stared into one another's eyes for a minute or so before Harry replied. "Just taking in you, Ms. Granger." Harry and Hermione could feel the office getting hotter. Harry broke the stare when he took off his jumper. As he lifted his jumper, he revealed his strong muscles, his perfect abs and tanned skin. Hermione looked away, fearing she might just jump on Harry if she looked any longer. Harry tossed his jumper into the corned without looking, and set his eyes back in Hermione's direction. Hermione blushed, it was getting hot indeed. Harry raised one of his arms to brush a strand of hair from Hermione's face, and Hermione shuttered at his touch.

Hermione shook her hair behind her shoulders and peered over in the direction of Harry's jumper and noticed red liquor oozing from it. She jumped.

"Harry the red wine, my boss will kill me if it stains" Both of them jumped up and ran over to Harry's jumper and the fallen red wine soaking into the carpet.

Hermione grabbed a towel and began shredding into the carpet, while Harry knelt down on his knees with Hermione and sent water from his wand. Finally both were tugging at the carpet trying to get the stain out, both were no more than an inch apart, and once the stain had disappeared, both noticed this. Harry rose his head to meet Hermione's, they're noses were almost touching. They're breathing was uncontrollable; the tension between one another was extreme. Harry went to open his mouth.

"Hermione I-"He stopped. They're stares were intense, they inched closer.

"Yes Harry" Hermione let out.

However, before Harry could answer, Hermione heard a knock at her door, it was Sandra.

"Ms. Granger, you're lunch hour is over, can I please go on mine?" yelled Sandra. Hermione and Harry both looked up at the door.

"Yes Sandra, thank you for the reminder" Hermione sighed, she slowly lifted herself up, as did Harry. Harry looked down at the wet carpet.

"Well I think that's my queue to leave, I've caused more mess than the paperwork today" Harry chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"You sure have, what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked. She wished Harry could have stayed, she wanted to relive the closeness that was between them, he had been the best stress relief she'd had in months, and her insides begged him to stay.

"Well I have to go sign a contract for my new apartment, not far from here, you should come over tonight, Ron and Lavender are, for dinner, I mean if you want to" Harry was babbling like a little school boy, his palms started to sweat, he was cursing himself for acting like this.

"I'd love too; I'll be round after work?" Hermione answered, as they both walked towards the door. Harry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

THAT EVENING:

Hermione brushed down her winter dress before she knocked on number 254 Hummingbird Avenue, it was in a muggle estate, very small, yet homely. Harry answered the door in an apron, Hermione gazed down and laughed.

"Wow, Harry, you seem to shock me every time" She said giggling to herself, Harry laughed with her and let her in. He took her coat off her and put it on the stand, then offered her a grand tour of the very small house, and finished the tour in the kitchen, where a bubbling pot of soup was about to explode. Hermione ran to turn it down.

"Now I see why you have an apron on, you better get it off before Ron shows up" she suggested. Harry looked down, it was rather girly. He pulled it over his head and placed it on the kitchen stand.

"Would you like to taste?" Harry offered, as he whipped a wooden spoon from his second drawer. Hermione nodded.

Harry blew on the soup and offered it to Hermione, where she sipped at it. Hermione's eyes closed in enjoyment.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful" Hermione complimented, Harry looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes just like you" Harry said. Hermione let out a little breath at this compliment, and each again stared deep into one another's eyes.

Harry heard a knock at the door, and was swept from his and Hermione's moment. Hermione stood in his kitchen, it was so muggle like, she liked it, it reminded her of her parent's house, full of wood arches and a nice pale green colour on the walls, and it was like being in a cottage in the middle of the city. Harry's compliment took her totally off guard, Hermione didn't know if she could take this tension any longer, and wondered if Harry was just being a good friend or if he really was feeling like she did.

Hermione could hear Ron and Lavender's screams, clearly one night of Harry in their house was enough as Hermione could tell that Lavender must of spoke to Ron about getting Harry a place as soon as possible. The threesome made their way finally into the kitchen to find Hermione there by the soup pot still smiling.

"Hope we haven't interrupted anything…" Ron assumed and he smirked at Lavender, Lavender hit him across the back of the head, as did Harry. Hermione just stood awkwardly smiling, feeling Harry's eyes on her.

"Harry's made an amazing soup" Hermione complimented again, this time catching Harry's eyes. Their pauses and little stares had begun already thought Lavender, as she sat down on one of Harry's kitchen stools.

Ron looked around the place. "It's so muggly" He commented. Harry laughed.

"Yeah I have to supposedly work on keeping a low profile, so for future I can easily hide myself within society, so everything must be done the muggly way inside the house, and it must look like a muggle house, the auror academy have my address so they've got a tap on this house to see if I use magic, so please don't use any… RON!" Harry accused. Ron rolled his eyes.

"So what's for dinner?" Lavender asked.

"Well as Hermione's already pointed out, soup, then followed by a roast chicken" Harry beamed, clearly he was very proud of himself. Harry even went to the trouble to getting muggle cooking books so he wouldn't poison anyone.

Dinner went off without a hitch, Harry had cooked a mean roast chicken, and everyone took seconds expect for Ron who practically sucked the meat of each chicken bone. The dinner had twenty six eye locks to Lavender's count between Harry and Hermione, and only two awkward moments between the two. Lavender was watching the tension explode in front of her eyes.

Lavender had just about enough of these corny eye locks, it was if the other didn't realise that the other was staring at them. Ron was to oblivious to noticed, he was to engrossed in the ice cream and jelly for desert. Lavender helped Hermione clear up the plates and clear the table while Harry directed Ron into the lounge room to watch some quiditch. Lavender pounced on Hermione.

"So any changes, and what happened to my play hard to get idea?" Lavender quizzed Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "It's impossible to do that, especially to a man you've known all your life Lav, we did have a moment in my office today" Hermione let out.

Lavender's eyes opened wide. "In your office, Hermione?" She let out a yelp.

"Yes well Harry brought me lunch…" Hermione began when Harry interjected her story.

He pranced into his kitchen. "And I nearly got her in trouble with her boss, red wine and messy offices don't work" Harry finished. Lavender turned her attention to Harry and smiled. "How about you girls go in and watch some TV with Ron while I be a muggle and dish these dishes" Harry suggested. Lavender was sweet with that, she despised house work, and left Hermione and Harry in the kitchen.

Harry grabbed a plate from Hermione's grasp, "Now Ms. Granger please accompany Lavender…" he said pulling Hermione away from the sink. Hermione refused.

"No way Harry, cook never cleans, here we'll do it together" Hermione suggested, and Harry gave in.

Harry and Hermione could hear the screams from the lounge, Lavender and Ron were fighting over what to watch, and it sounded as if it had started to get physical.

Harry laughed, "They're perfect for each other, poor Lavender has a lot to deal with" Harry commented, Hermione giggled.

"She makes him wear these snoring goggles at night, because they tried this herbology remedy Neville made, and Ron hated the taste, so now he looks like he's face is getting sucked in, its hilarious" Hermione laughed. Harry watched her laugh, Hermione noticed this and stopped. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing" Harry looked down at the sink. Hermione went back to cleaning a pot when she felt a burst of bubbles fly across her face. She looked up in disgust. "Harry!" she yelled, "What was that-" But before she could finish her sentence Harry had flung another handful of dishwashing bubbles in her direction. Hermione shot him an angry look and retaliated with a pounding of bubbles down his shirt. Harry laughed, and Ron and Lavender watched as their two best friends pummelled each other with bubbles, until Hermione fell. The bubbles they had been throwing had made the floor all wet, and slippery, Hermione lay awkwardly on the floor holding her ankle. Harry dropped to check to see if she was alright.

"Oh Hermione are you ok?" He asked, apologising.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry Harry I just sprained my ankle nothing a healing spell can't fix" But before Hermione performed her spell she remembered the watch the Auror academy had on Harry's home, and decided she'd be a muggle and wait till she got home to fix it. Harry offered to have a look at it.

His hands slowly pushed her work skirt up her thighs, to reveal her toned tanned legs; he pulled down her knee high stockings, as his hands slowly felt around her ankle. Hermione was loosing control; the intense feelings made her pulse rate climb and Harry could feel shivers being sent down his spine when he touched Hermione's smooth legs.

He looked up at her, as he slowly moved his hand further up her leg, clearly no way near her sprained ankle. She could feel the tension, and Harry was loosing control, he didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right, both his hand rested on each of Hermione's thighs, her legs were open and he had slotted himself in between her thighs as he lifted her onto the kitchen bench, Ron and Lavender watched on, fearing that they might be severely interrupting something, yet the suspense was too much for them.

Both Harry and Hermione were breathing uncontrollably, and Harry's face came face to face with hers. He stared into her, as if taking in a beautiful painting, she searched his eyes for an inclination of what he might do next. Until a pot dropped from the sink and all four friends jumped and screamed. Harry and Hermione came out of their trance, and noticed Ron and Lavender's watching eyes, as Harry realised he still had his hand cupping Hermione's thighs, he slowly pulled down her skirt, and pulled up her stockings back to her knee and smiled.

"Err… you're ankle seems alright" he concluded as he ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the awkwardness, and Hermione sensed this too.

"Thanks Harry, as I said I will fix it when I get home" Both of them didn't want to look at one another, each looked away, fearing what the other's eyes would detail.

Lavender sensed it was time to go, and dragged Ron to Harry and Hermione to say goodbye.

Harry walked them out of his house, and said goodbye while Hermione stood in the same position Harry had left her.

Harry walked in, running again his hands through his hair. He looked up at Hermione, to find her smiling at him awkwardly. Harry walked over to Hermione, and picked her up and took her to his couch. Hermione lay there while Harry got some ice and finished cleaning up. Hermione was exhausted, the intense moments she just shared with Harry were agony, she wondered what would have happened if Lavender and Ron weren't here. Harry walked into the lounge with a tea towel over his shoulder.

"All done!" he announced, pleased with himself. Harry walked over and sat next to Hermione. Hermione stared at the TV waiting for Harry's response to the nights events.

"Would you like to stay here tonight Hermione?" he asked her. Hermione didn't expect this, she thought he would have asked her if she wanted to go home, or if she needed to be carried to the door so she could apparate home. She could feel Harry's fear of asking her such a question. He started to babble.

"I mean you've hurt you're ankle we both live alone, I would love your company, and we don't have to sleep together…." Harry trailed off.

Hermione stared up at him. "What?" She asked confused.

"You can sleep with me" Harry asked. Hermione watched him starting to sweat, he had babbled, and was babbling himself into trouble.

"Sleep with you huh?" She asked teasing. Harry looked over at her.

"Well I mean, as two friends, umm… or I could sleep on the couch, and oh god I'm babbling" Harry realised. Hermione laughed.

"Just a little, but ok I'll stay" Hermione said. Harry was shocked by the acceptance of a sleep over. Harry jumped up and made his way to his middle cupboard down the hall, he fetched some blankets and pillows, and laid them beside the couch. Hermione watched on as her best friend darted from each side of the house.

"Here I'll take you to my bedroom" Harry offered and picked up Hermione. Harry kicked open the end door at the end of his hallway and revealed a rather plain bedroom with just a queen bed residing in the middle. He explained how he hasn't had time to decorate, and to put all his furniture in and Hermione dismissed this reminding him he only attained the house today. Harry looked nervous, and he set Hermione down, staring down at her, his hands were still on her waist.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione whispered. Harry smiled. They stood in his empty bedroom for a few moments, Harry's hands still residing on Hermione's waist.

"Well good night Hermione" Harry said, his face was arched down to Hermione's level, Hermione tried to edge her face up closer, he was moving towards her lips, and Hermione could sense the tension between him and her, and the bubbles that were in his stomach encouraging him to make a move, and Hermione smiled, she decided to do something unexpected.

So before Harry's face was close enough to Hermione's lips, she opened her mouth, "Harry what am I going to sleep in?" She asked, Harry opened his eyes and looked down at her work blouse and skirt.

"Oh, well will one of my t-shirts do?" Harry asked Hermione nodded, and Harry pulled off his current t-shirt and stood shirtless in front of Hermione handing her the shirt. Hermione was impressed, Harry had an amazing body, and it rippled but didn't look to bulk.

Hermione looked down at her blouse, and slowly began to unbutton it. Harry watched on as she revealed to him her laced bra. Harry's insides were squirming. Both best friends were nearly topless standing in Harry's bedroom. Harry watched as Hermione took Harry's t-shirt and slid it over her shoulders, Harry could barely breath.

Hermione next, unhatched her skirt button and pulled her skirt down her legs, along with her knee high stockings. Harry watched on as her slim legs were exposed, what was Hermione playing at.

Hermione skipped over to Harry's bed and wrapped the blankets around her. Harry looked down at her dirty work uniform, and stared back up at her wide eyed.

"Good night Harry" Hermione teased. Harry swallowed deeply, and walked over to his bedroom door, he switched the light off, reminded Hermione that he was sleeping in the lounge and that if she was scared, cold whatever that she could come bunk with him. Hermione shook her head and told him it wouldn't be necessary, and watched an aroused Harry close the door slowly. Harry stared at the shut door, and took a deep breath.

Hermione definitely had changed alright, Harry ran his hands through his hair and swallowed deeply again, he slouched his shoulders and made his way to his cold lounge made up bed. Harry tossed and turned the entire night, he couldn't get the image of Hermione's cheeky grin and her half naked body in front of him. She was a tease he thought, as he rolled over and finally got some shut eye.

Hermione on the other hand slept like a baby, her display to Harry was something that she had never done before, let alone come up with. So when morning broke a satisfied Hermione awoke and wondered out of Harry's bedroom to make some breakfast. She walked past the couch and thought Harry was still asleep so with as little noise as she could make she conjured a breakfast up for Harry and herself, however during Hermione's entire breakfast making process, she swore that she saw a head bop up from the lounge room couch every so often to peer at her, but Harry was asleep, so it couldn't be him.

Harry pretended to awake, and roared a yawn, he whipped off his blankets to find Hermione prancing around his kitchen still with his shirt on and no pants on, this was very distracting, so Harry tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Hermione's eyes every time she spoke to him.

Hermione's ankle had healed, and Harry and Hermione sat down for a refreshing breakfast, the past nights events were not discussed. It was nearly eleven o'clock and Hermione's legs were getting cold. She gathered up her work uniform, and walked into Harry's kitchen. Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Do you think you're going somewhere Ms. Granger?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded.

"Home, I need clothes" She replied, looking down at her bare legs. Harry stared down it at them.

"Yes you do" Harry stood up, and walked over to Hermione. "Will I see you later" he asked, Hermione looked up at him.

"If you're lucky" She smirked and walked to the door, and before Harry to say another word she stepped out of his apartment door and apparated. Harry growled with annoyance, she was messing with his head, as he grabbed his hair and pretended to pull it out.


	5. Chapter 5

A:N) Do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

HERMIONE'S APARTMENT:

Hermione couldn't believe how flirtatious she was being, where was this coming from she was totally out of line. Harry was her best friend and even if there was some sexual tension there and even if she did enjoy watching Harry squirm, this was her long life friend, someone she'd divulge her soul to during a phone call, a man who had seen her at her worst and best, why was she treating him like any other man, she should respect him. "I need to respect him" she spoke aloud to herself.

Hermione walked into her room and smiled at herself in the mirror. "I am Hermione Granger, I am a lady, I need to respect him" She spoke. Hermione stared at herself long and hard, who was she and where was Hermione Granger, until she heard her phone ring.

Hermione knew who it was, as her parents were in Tuscany for vacation, he was the only other person who ever called her, Hermione picked up the phone trying to hold in her excitement.

"Hello" She spoke calmly.

"Why hello" Harry replied, his voice was so deep now on the phone, she cringed at the thought that she was indeed flirty with Harry Potter, her best friend, and she liked it. She put her hand over the phone while she composed herself.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" She asked bluntly. Harry sat on the other line trying to figure out a smooth line, and a reason why he had called her.

"Ummm… "Harry paused and searched his house for any inspiration, and once again a reason for calling her. The truth was he just wanted to hear her voice again, now that he had a good visualization from last night, he needed to come back to earth through just concentrating on her, instead of her body.

"Harry?" She whinged, "What on earth are you calling me about?" Hermione began to grew impatient, she wanted to play along, talk to him for hours, kiss him, be beside him, touch him whenever she wanted, however, he was her best friend, she couldn't do this to Harry, she was acting like a child, a sick sick child she thought, Hermione decided to employ her know-it-all, and impatient characteristics upon Harry, to bring them both back to earth, they were in their own little world, its time for reality, and reality is Harry does not like Hermione in that way and never will.

"Err… you can keep my shirt" yelped a scared man from the other line. Hermione smirked.

"Was going to anyway" She replied. "Well if that is all bye Harry" and Hermione hung up. Harry sat on the other line, bedazzled, she was good he thought, the stunt she pulled last night, these playing hard to get conversations, Harry knew exactly what she was doing, Harry grimaced, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hiya Harry" Ron yelled, "How was your first night in your new house?" Ron had been sent over by Lavender to get the goss on what had happened last night after they left, meanwhile, while Harry was divulging to Ron about what Hermione did to poor Harry, Hermione received a knock at her door, Lavender had shown up with cinnamon scrolls and some coffee, comfort food, something which always got the dirt from Hermione's gob. Hermione let her best friend in and explained all to Lavender. Lavender's facial expressions were priceless.

"And you didn't even kiss, not even shag while you were half naked standing in his bedroom" Lavender asked mouth wide open.

Ron sat on Harry's couch bewildered also, "She just teased you, what have you done to Hermione?" he asked, Harry shook his head.

"I have no bloody idea mate"

Both Hermione and Harry continued to inform their best friends of last night's events, "So the coward never made a move?" Asked Lavender,

"So you never made a move on her?" asked Ron, Both Lavender and Ron sat mouths dropping listening to this rather suspenseful night.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads, and Ron and Lavender's heads dropped in disappointment.

After an intense few hours with both Harry and Hermione, Ron and Lavender bid farewell, but not before they invited both their friends to Ron's mum's place for dinner tonight as it was Bill's son's fourth birthday, and Mrs Weasley had not seen Harry in years. Both Hermione and Harry accepted, and before they knew it the day drew to a close, and the sun set and Harry stood outside the Burrow swimming in cologne.

Harry barely raised his hand to knock on the door when he was pummeled by Mrs Weasley running at him like she was on fire. "Oh Harry" was all the Weasley clan, Neville and Lavender could hear. Harry regained his composure and returned the hug.

"It has been too long Mrs Weasley" he replied back fearing for his life. Mrs Weasley pulled back.

"For gods sake Harry, you're all adults now, its Molly, now now dear come in, make yourself at home, they're all waiting for you, dinner will be out soon, my god my god you've grown" Molly fussed, as she hobbled back into the kitchen.

Harry walked into the Burrow, it looked as it had always, such a warm, welcoming home, and it still smelled the same. He was welcomed by Arthur, Bill, and Fred and George, all now looking much older, more mature and most with a lady by their side. Ron apologized for the way his mum rugby tackled him down, Harry dismissed it, he had a rough idea that Molly would greet him in such a manner.

Harry looked around the lounge room, where was Hermione? Hadn't she been invited? He asked himself, but Ron quickly answered Harry's questions.

"She's not here yet mate, Hermione that is" Ron whispered in Harry's ear, Harry nodded, but still continued to search the room.

Until he heard, Mrs Weasley, err… I mean Molly opened the door and announced. "Hello Hermione, my dear you look pretty as ever" Harry shifted in his seat, and didn't know really how to act, he knew that everyone would be watching to see how they acted around each other, after all he did tell Ron about last night, and no doubt, he had told Lavender and Lavender told Ginny, and the cycle would have continued. Harry could hear Hermione talking to Molly, complimenting of how dinner smelled so yum, and Harry couldn't take it any longer, so he rose and made some poor excuse about needing a drink, and Ron watched as his best fiend practically ran to the part of the house where Hermione's voice echoed. Harry walked through the kitchen door, and began to try to over hear what Hermione was saying to Molly, he grabbed a glass and began to fill it with water, until Hermione walked through.

She looked elegant, she wore such simple attire, jeans and a sweater, but to Harry she looked like a million dollars, Hermione looked up and met his eyes. "Oh Harry, hi" she spoke, Harry put down his glass, and just smiled, but she was different tonight, that adventurous girl he had encountered now looked rather embarrassed, Hermione kept looking down at her fidgeting hands and then directed her attention to Molly.

"Well where are the others Molly, and the birthday boy, I have a present for him" Hermione announced, Harry watched on as Molly directed Hermione to the room that he just resided in.

"Oh Hermione, he's asleep, poor dear is sick it looks like, he's up in Ron's old room, we'll see if he'll wake after dinner" Molly reassured her, and Harry watched. Harry leaned in the door frame while Hermione hugged and kissed everyone of her friends. She looked so fragile, so innocent, and this intrigued Harry even more, Hermione had changed so much, but deep down he could still see that know-it-all, smart, intelligence Hermione he had always looked to for help, and most of all friendship.

Everyone began chatting away, and Harry stood behind the large couch where Hermione, Lavender and Ginny sat, his eyes constantly fell down in the direction of Hermione, he watched her head lean back every time she giggled, watched Lavender grab Hermione's hand every time the twins told them of their great inventions.

Everyone was laughing, until Molly announced it was dinner time and each friend and Weasley took their place at the table. Hermione sat staring at each of her friends, each had a partner of their own, Ginny had Neville, Lavender and Ron, George and Fred with their girlfriends, Molly fed Arthur pork pie, and then there was Harry. He sat directly across from her, and was helping himself to a large portion of pork pie. He looked up at Hermione and smiled, his smile was so calming and made her feel so safe, she had felt so embarrassed with how she had acted over the weekend with him, this wasn't like her, he made her different. He looked deep into her eyes, as if reading her mind, and mimed 'Are you okay?" at her, Hermione smiled back and nodded, and accepted some pumpkin juice off of Ron.

Bill and Fleur came down the stairs and informed everyone that Christopher was still sick, and that he will not being coming down to visit them all. Fleur took some pork pie back up the stairs to feed him, and everyone slowly finished their meals, par Ron who had taken a fourth serving. Molly slowly cleared the plates away with Harry's help, and Hermione watched on as she laughed with Arthur about muggle inventions.

After dinner the boys and girls both somehow broke into separate groups, the guys discussing quidditch in the lounge while the girls prepared drinks in the kitchen.

"So Hermione, we heard all about it both sides, I can't believe you, I swear never thought you had a temptress side in you" Ginny went on smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to pour herself a drink, "The tension must be agony between you too" Lavender went on.

Hermione just nodded as she downed a very strong beverage, "It's so weird at the moment girls, its like a part of me is like he's your best friend that's what's important, the other is telling me to just let myself go, let whatever is happening happen" Hermione went on, she stared at her feet the entire time as if she wasn't talking to her friends, as if she was more talking to herself, encouraging herself.

"Well Hermione all I know if we haven't seen you ever like this, Harry's brought up some kind of passion from inside of you, and we've never seen you this happy" Lavender concluded, engaging her best friend with a deep gaze. Hermione knew all to well that whatever was occurring between Harry and her was magical, it defiantly had changed Hermione, brought her out of her skin, revived her in a weird way.

"He is quite handsome since he got back, I was staring at his pecks through his t-shirt all night, but don't tell Neville" Ginny giggled, and all the girls followed suit.

"Yes, his hair isn't messy like it used to be, its tamed, he's got a killer tan and if Ron and I had a fight I'd be running to him for comfort" Joked Lavender, "No offence to your brother Gin"

Ginny took a sip of a cocktail, and dismissed Lavenders apology with a shake of her head, "I think we all would"

Hermione giggled loudly as all the girls went silent as Harry entered the kitchen searching for a drink.

As he stood in the doorway grinning Hermione turned to meet his gaze, "What are you girls up to now?" he asked playfully.

His smirk was large, and Hermione feared that he had overheard what they were talking about. "Oh Harry must you always be a sticky beak, what do you want anyways?" Ginny silenced him.

"Need a drink, all this quidditch talk is running the boys mouths dry, and I think poor Neville is dying to discuss how particular plants if induced right will enhanced quidditch players performance levels" Harry went on, rolling his eyes. Ginny and Lavender pranced past Harry and stuck their heads around the corner to see poor Neville's face as Ron drowned him in quidditch statistics.

Harry walked up beside Hermione, and smiled down at her. "Hello" he said, his voice was rather deeper than usual. Hermione smiled.

"Hi" she whispered back.

"You look beautiful tonight" Harry quickly said, almost stuttering as he poured the boys their drinks.

Hermione blushed, and Harry looked up to see Lavender and Ginny grinning at them.

"Oh for god sakes Harry make a move already" Ginny blurted out, and Hermione sent a glare in Ginny's direction, Lavender laughed along with Ginny as they both began playfully pestering Harry on why he really came back, Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the kitchen door open with his back.

"Good bye Hermione"

As the door closed Hermione grabbed a nearby cooking book and hit it across Lavender and Ginny's head,  
"Do you guys want to embarrass me anymore? We better go save Neville, before he commits an indictable offense" The girls laughed and followed Hermione out with drinks.

The night drew on, and it was getting late, Harry had began to yawn, sleeping on the couch totally distracted by a half naked Hermione lying in his bedroom was agony last night he thought, not because he couldn't touch her but he was already pooped from jet lag, that he could barely keep his eyes open, Hermione walked over to him and sat beside her best friend.

"Tired are we?" she asked, looking him up and down. He was slouched on the couch, hands and arms hanging at his side, eyes half open.

Harry turned his focus over to Hermione, "Now I'm awake, sorry I never slept last night" He replied.

"And why was that? I slept like a baby" Hermione went on, poking his stomach.

"You would!" He yelled, "However, unlike you I was severely distracted before I went to bed" Harry sent Hermione a bad look.

"Oh how dare you insinuate that I distracted you, you had two eyes you weren't forced to look" Hermione went on grinning and peering around the room.

"How could I not look, you were right in front of me" Harry pleaded his case. Hermione sighed.

"Maybe I should come over your house tonight and do what you did to me, and we'll see how you sleep"

Hermione laughed, "Oh what makes you think that you'll ever have any effect on me Harry Potter?" She teased.

Harry crossed his arms, "When am I getting an invitation to your apartment anyway?"

"Never" Hermione whispered deep into Harry's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Hermione got up and walked away from him and began talking to Ron, Harry watched on smirking, she had him hook line and sinker.


End file.
